fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Riku Chang
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Riku's parents were spies for the Neverseen, working undercover in Japan. When Riku was born, they were not willing to put their careers on hold. So they sent him off to the Lost Cities, and he was put into a foster family, the Changs. Riku loved the Changs, and thought of them as his real family until they finally told him in his teenage years. Riku was never an energetic child, and despite the energy and rambunctiousness of his foster siblings, Riku was quite calm. He always was the one person sitting down reading a book when everyone else was partying. Riku was intelligent from a young age, but never showcased it. He understood things, but never said so. Riku quickly found comfort in reading the long and diverse book his foster mother had that explained the intricacies of close up magic. Riku quickly became a master of the art, and it calmed him to tricks with cards. He amazed his foster siblings, but never truly reached out to perform in talent shows or anything. His shyness often present in young children quickly morphed into anxiety. The Changs were worried about Riku, and tried to help him be more open to being social. So they sent him to a daycare. The experience would scar him for life. Riku had finally started to get a bit better on his anxiety already, and was a bit more proud of himself than before. But all the kids at the daycare were intimidating and older than Riku, who was thirteen at the time. They were all obsessed with sports and things like that, and when Riku showed them his magic, they called him a freak. They were quite mean to him, sending Riku home with a black eye and bloody nose to prove it. Perhaps it could have been worse, but it made Riku close down, and had him convinced that he should never try to make friends with anyone ever again. Riku had insisted that he had gotten himself hurt on accident when the Changs asked what had happened at the daycare. The next day they sent him back, and he tried to avoid the kids, but when they found him and threw out some threats, all of his pent-up emotions from the last ten years of his life escaped from him, and then he could suddenly hear their thoughts. His ability wasn’t something he was proud of. And worse than that, he was no good at his ability. Riku couldn’t get past mental blockings, and it made him feel pretty worthless. Foxfire only worsened the situation. Riku was often bullied, and his grades were not very great. He was intelligent, but school just puzzled him. Writing essays and such was not his style. Magic was his true calling, but he neglected his skill, refusing to practice his magic for several years, in fear of being teased. Riku graduated a year later than usual, merely because he didn't go to school for a whole year due to the shattering news he learned that summer break. Riku had not known that the Changs weren't his real parents, and it really shook his world. Riku really needed the break, but, despite his hate of school, decided to resume his education where he left off. Riku, now 23, has coped with his anxiety a bit, but still suffers panic attacks and occasionally depression. He doesn't want to become Nobility, for he fears working in an office. He's looking for bars or clubs that will accept his magic act, though he's not sure if he has the confidence to perform his tricks in them. 2 What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Perhaps the definition of an introvert, Riku keeps to himself at all times. He doesn't speak to others unless spoken to, in most cases, and many of his responses are one to three words long for strangers. Riku has stage fright, and many confidence and trust issues. He suffers from social anxiety and has trouble making friends with people. But inside, he's really sweet and caring, but he does need to be protected, and sometimes can't care to speak up for himself. Riku often seems to be lost in his own thoughts. Riku, as hard as he may try, can't get angry very easy. But inside, all of his emotions are secretly coming together...and all it takes is the right trigger for them to come out in an uncontrollable wave of pain. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Kim Min-Gyu. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * He's a master with close up magic, and can do basically anything with cards imaginable * He's quiet and a good listener * He fears working in an office, and isn't great at office-related work * He has many confidence issues and suffers from much social anxiety--and sometimes depression * He wants to get better at his stage presence * He is helpless with his Inflictor ability Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] Category:Approved